New Beginings
by hobbit24
Summary: After seven years, Nessie is finally immortal. But how will her relationship with Jacob work out? My first ever Twilight fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. This is purely fan made.**

**This is about Jacob's and Nessie's relationship after seven years. This is my first fanfic so please review and comment on it. Thank you and enjoy ****J**

_**New Beginnings**_

_A Twilight Fanfic_

_**Nessie**_

It's been seven years since I was born. If you looked at me now, you would never guess I was seven because I don't look like it at all.

I looked like I was twenty.

Impossible, right? Wrong! I'm half vampire and half-human, so I have a mix of the two different genes, which is why I look much older than I am. I'm also extremely rare, so you won't see one of my kind every time you turn the corner.

However, turning seven is an important deal for my family and me. Now that I'm seven, I stop growing and essentially become immortal. In fact, my friends and family are downstairs waiting for me. You see, I'm having a big birthday party to celebrate, and they are all waiting for me.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I answered.

The door swung open and Auntie Alice entered with Uncle Jasper. She took one long look at me and smiled.

"Don't I do well with fashion. And organizing parties! I should become a designer!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. Auntie Alice was great with design. Whether it was clothes or a house, she was the one to call.

"And now, for the final touches," Auntie Alice said, while being handed some white daisies from Uncle Jasper, then she tucked them in my hair. "You look beautiful! Go look at yourself!" She exclaimed.

I sighed and turned towards the mirror. HOLY CRAP AUNTIE ALICE WAS RIGHT! I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was done up in a French braid, with the daisies in it. My dress was simple, but beautiful at the same time. It was pure white, which flowed down to just above my knees, and a ribbon tied in the back. The dress seemed to also hug my curves nicely but was not clinging to my skin. My shoes were wedges that were also white and tied up with ribbons to about the middle of my calves. I could not believe how stunning I was!

"You like?" Auntie Alice asked.

I threw my arms around her. "Auntie, I love it! Thank you, thank you!"

Auntie Alice laughed. "I'm glad you like it. At least you're more appreciative then your mother. Jasper, what do you think?"

"Nessie, you look extraordinarily beautiful. Everyone is going to be shocked. You'll turn heads," Uncle Jasper replied with a (rare) smile.

I started to smile but stopped myself, as a though ran through my head. However, before I could stop myself, I said, "I hope I can turn Jacob's head. I really want him to kiss me."

Silence filled the room. Suddenly, I fully realized what I said and covered my mouth with my hand. Like that would have helped.

You see, Jacob is my mom's best friend, who is the love of my life. He is also a werewolf, a vampire's biggest enemy. However, my family of vampires are cool with Jacob and the rest of the werewolves, except for Sam and Paul, who seem to think I'm an abomination. I especially liked Leah because she was the only girl in the pack and knows how to kick butt.

But going back to my point, werewolves imprint with people when they have spotted their true love. Quil, Sam, Jared have imprinted with someone and so has Jacob. He imprinted with me! However, my problem is if Jacob loves me so much to imprint with me then why hasn't he kissed me yet? It was very frustrating!

"Nessie, you have to realize that you look much older than you are. He is seventeen and you're only seven. Jacob is just being careful with you," Uncle Jasper replied slowly.

Suddenly, all my hidden frustration bubbled up inside me like a pot of water put on high to boil. I couldn't help it, I WANTED JACOB SO BAD! And hearing that he wants to take it slow because I was young made me explode!

"But I'm really not seven! I'm way more mature, both physically and mentally! Why can't he recognize that fact?" I yelled.

"Nessie," Auntie Alice began, "Jacob loves you very much. He is just trying to be cautious."

"Of what!," I screamed. If we're in love, nothing should hold us back right? RIGHT! Nothing should stop us, not Sam, not the Volturi, not even my dad!

Not even my dad…

"It's Dad, isn't it?" I asked.

Again, silence filled the room, proving to me that I was right. Damn him, trying to keep Jacob and I apart! What an asshole! (And I hope you heard that dad.) Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!

"I don't think Edward would stop your relationship with Jacob, Renesmee," Auntie Alice answered, quietly.

"Yes he would! He could never accept it! God, he is being such a whiny little bit-"

There was another knock on the door and Grandma Esme walked in.

"Oh my, Nessie! You look gorgeous! I can't wait to see Carlisle's face! He'll be in awe!" Grandma Esme swooned.

"Is everybody ready?" Uncle Jasper asked eager to change the subject.

"Yes, we are all ready and waiting. However, Edward is getting a bit edgy. He keeps mumbling something about how she should better watch her language," Esme replied, with a little bit of concern for Dad.

Oh, he heard me all right. And you know what, Dad? I don't give a shit! I'll swear all I want! Besides, it's your fault, anyhow!

Somewhere, downstairs, we all heard a faint yell, "NO, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Glad I pissed you off, Dad.

"Well, I'm ready now!" I grinned

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is purely fan-made. Please enjoy and review!_

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 2**

_**Jacob**_

Ugh, I'm going to be sick. Here I am, sitting in the living room with Bella and my werewolves, waiting for Nessie. Oh, and here is one for the books: I'm freaking surrounded by vampires! This is positively the LAST time I ever believe anything Alice says. I still cannot believe I bought that lie! It was on Friday…

_-Flashback-_

"_Guess what, Jacob! Nessie has agreed to have a birthday party!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Goody for her. Who are you inviting?" I asked sceptically._

"_Don't you mean who Nessie is inviting?" Alice asked innocently._

"_No, I mean who YOU are inviting. I know how you work Alice. You take control over everything!" I answered._

"_Well, I'm glad you have finally realized how I do things here! I'm so proud of you," Alice said sarcastically._

"_Seriously Alice. I don't want a bunch of vampires running around here again. When the Volturi came seven years ago, I thought I was going to die of all the nasty vampire smell!" I replied._

"_Not too worry, Jacob! I'm only inviting the family!" Alice answered smoothly._

"_Define family," I asked._

"_Well…the good werewolves, Charlie, Tanya and her family, and of course, us. Not a very big bash. Just family." She replied smoothly._

_I thought about this for a minuite, and decided Alice was not lying. Plus, there wouldn't be enough vampires to make me puke over Nessie's birthday gift._

"_Okay, that sounds good. Just family, right?" I asked, again._

"_Right!" Alice replied._

_-End of flashback-_

Crap, Alice made me into such a pansy. OH no, she didn't lie. She just extended the "family" term. Everyone she said that was coming came, with a few extras. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri of the Amazonian coven, Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte, and Benjamin and Tia came. In fact, almost everyone that was there for the big standoff against the Volturi was here, except for the few assholes that didn't get too close to anyone.

I guess you could say it was only family. I mean, they all came close with Nessie, but that does not take away the fact that Alice lied to me. AGAIN! In addition, none of the extras are "vegetarians" like the Cullen's and Denali's, so I am worried about Charlie's safety. He could get hurt!

"Hey, Jacob, check it out!" Seth laughed, pointing something that was behind me.

I turned to look at whatever Seth was laughing about. What I saw, I could not believe my eyes! Charlie, the human, was having a nice, decent conversation with Peter and Charlotte!

I freaked out. "BELLA! Look at your father! He could get hurt!" I yelled.

Bella chuckled. "Isn't it cute? Edward says they think Charlie is fascinating and brave. I mean, who wouldn't? Vampires are surrounding him and he is not freaked at all. Besides, you know they wouldn't hurt him."

"But…but…aren't you worried about him?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope. No one is going to bite him. However, I am worried about another father in the room," Bella replied, pointing to Edward.

I couldn't help but laugh. The guy was so anxious…or really pissed off about something.

"Edward, calm down. She'll be down soon," Carlisle, his dad, said to him.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! When this day is over, I swear she will be so ground-" Edward was interrupted by a noise upstairs.

The whole room went quiet. Soon, Alice, Esme, and Jasper came walking down the stairs. Well, more like Esme and Jasper was walking. Alice seemed to be dancing down the stairs.

Alice came to the front of the living room. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and girls. Grandpas and Grandmas. Vampires and dogs. Aunts and Un-"

"ALICE! Will you just get on with it?" Rosalie, Edwards's sister, yelled from the back of the room.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, Rose take a chill pill. Everyone, here is the wonderful, lovely, enchanting-"

"ALICE!" Edward and Rose screamed at the same time.

Alice laughed. "Awww Edward, Rose. I know I'm all those traits, you don't have to tell me something I don't know."

"Alice," Esme said, hoping to stop Rosalie and Edward ripping her throat out.

"Fine, fine. Gosh, no one respects good comedy around here. Everyone, I present to you, Miss Renesmee Cullen." Alice finally finished.

Nessie then appeared at the top of the stairs. As usual, she took my breath away. When Nessie was just born, I imprinted with her. Imprinting was a wolf thing. Ever since then, I have vowed to stay by her side and protect her. I'm never going to let her go!

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming up from behind me.

"So…when are you going to tap that, Jake?"

I smiled and turned around to face Emmett. Besides Bella, he was the vampire I got along best with. In fact, we had a lot in common, like kicking people asses and protecting family.

"I'm waiting for her." I replied.

"Oh that's such bull! You want her so bad. Don't even deny it. I know you!" Emmett laughed.

It was true. I really did want her. We haven't even kissed yet, but until she says its okay, I'm not going to push for anything.

"Yes, I do, but-"

"But nothing! In the powerful words of episode 2 of Glee, _Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss, better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed. Can't you-"_

Rosalie interrupted Emmett's lovely words.

"EMMETT!" She barked and smacked him.

"I mean, Renesmee is a gorgeous girl and you should show her how much you love her by a most popular action…"

Rosalie hit him again.

"No, what I meant to say was Renesmee is a beautiful girl and you should treat her with dignity and respect…OW!" Emmett finished.

"That's better," Rosalie smiled.

I looked back at Nessie. She was hugging Tanya when Bella came up to her.

"OH HONEY! You look so beautiful! I love you so much!" Bella swooned and hugged Nessie tightly.

"I love you too, Mom." Nessie replied.

Bella pulled away and Edward came forward. There was a pause between them, and then they hugged. He whispered something in her ear that I didn't quite catch, and she smirked. Whatever they were talking about, Nessie seemed quite pleased with herself.

Another reason why I won't kiss her is because of Edward. I know he won't stop our relationship but he is the only vampire that scares the crap out of me! However, I had a plan! I am going to talk to him and ask his permission to fully date his daughter. That seemed like the mature thing to do.

Nessie began hugging the rest of the "family". I figured this is going to take awhile so I left the room to grab her present and some food.

When I reached and grabbed a cupcake, I heard Nessie ask, "Quil. Where is Jacob?"

I immediately stuffed the cupcake in my mouth and ran in the living room, meanwhile knocking over a lamp. Luckily, my awesome werewolf reflexes kicked in and I caught the lamp before it smashed into a million pieces.

I breathed a sigh of relief and put it back on the table. Nessie began walking towards me.

"Jake, where were you?" She asked.

"Oh I was in the dining room, getting your present-" I replied, pointing back to the dining room, accidentally hitting the vase again and knocking it over. It shattered on the floor and I flinched. Almost everyone in the room howled with laughter.

"Oh Jacob," Esme said, sounding very upset.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I'll clean it up and buy a new one for you," I replied sincerely.

"Hell no! You give me your money and I'll buy the new vase. I can't trust your decoration styles," Alice piped in.

"Smooth bro." Jared said, doubling over in laughter.

If I were to ever die of embarrassment, it would have been then. I looked over to Nessie. She was biting her bottom lip, something she does to keep from laughing or when she was nervous. I've always admired that trait of hers.

"Oh Jake." Nessie said.

Jake. I love how she says my name. No one has ever called me Jake.

"Umm, Nessie, I have a present for you," I said, showing it to her, "It's a dream catcher. It'll stop bad dreams and the little button in the middle," pointing to it, "it's a wolf paw. It represents that I will always be here to protect you. You can also wear it as a necklace," I finished, putting it around her neck.

Nessie looked at it for a long time. Finally, she looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you," she replied and hugged me.

I rested my head carefully on the top of hers. "Renesmee," I said and she looked up.

I cupped her face in my hands and I looked in her gorgeous brown eyes. Carefully, I leaned my head down to kiss her. This was love.

Just as my lips neared Nessie's, I remembered what I said to Emmett earlier.

_I'm waiting for her._

Oh, crap! What if she wasn't ready? I didn't ask her if it was okay! Suddenly, I pulled away and just kissed her on her forehead.

Nessie looked at me confusingly. She was upset, I could tell. The look on Nessie's face broke my heart. Man, I'm such a jerk.

Suddenly, two distinctive snickers came from the back of the room.

"What did I tell you? I knew he couldn't do it!" one voice said.

"Indeed. I think the old dog is overcompensating again," the other voice replied.

"Maybe we should give him some Viagra," the first voice laughed.

They both broke out in cruel laughter and my anger grew.

"All right! Who here invited Dracula 1 and 2?" I yelled.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Twilight! This is purely fan-made.**_

**Authors note: This chapter is actually incredibly short. Therefore, for this reason, Chapter 4 and 5 will be put up at the same time! Yay! **

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 3**

_**Nessie**_

What.

Just.

Happened?

No, seriously, what happened? Did, did Jake try to, kiss me?

Yep, I'm certain he did try to. I remember the warmth of him, the feeling of Jake's lips near mine, the anticipation. And he did kiss me!

On the forehead.

I did NOT imagine Jake going to kiss me. He was going to do it! It was obvious! He cupped my face and everything! But then, _why _didn't Jake kiss me? Am I repulsive or something? Does he think I am diseased?

Suddenly, the events really hit me and I became extremely pissed off. Why couldn't Jake kiss me? I'm not ugly. I'm not diseased! I'm perfectly normal, minus the fact that I'm half-vampire but besides that I'm normal.

DAMN IT! JACOB BLACK KISS ME ALREADY!

"All right! Who invited Dracula 1 and 2?" Jacob suddenly yelled, making me jump and snap back into reality.

Suddenly, I realized someone was talking during my angry thought session. I looked around Jake to see who was talking.

Or rather, who _they _were.

"Stefan! Vladimir! You came!" I cheered excitingly.

I ran over to them and gave them huge hugs. They somehow stuck in and hid in the corner of the living room without anyone noticing.

"I've missed you guys," I said after I pulled away.

"We have missed you as well, Renesmee," Stefan said, smiling.

"But, I must ask. Is the old dog treating you well or rather, treating you at all?" Vladimir asked, snickering.

"Jake? Oh he treats me well," I replied flatly, still angered by Jake's reject kiss.

"We must have the birds and the bees talk with our Renesmee before the mutt teaches her. Good thing it's obvious he hasn't done anything yet," Stefan announced.

"HEY! How do you know I haven't done anything with her yet?" Jake interrupted. He was incredibly pissed off.

Oh, crap. Was Jake trying to make it sound like we had sex or something? _When we haven't even kissed? _Who does he think he is?

I noticed a slight movement out of the corner of my eyes and saw it go behind Jake.

Vladimir must have saw it too because he gave me a little smirk.

"Oh really? You have done something inappropriate with our Renesmee here?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, we have,"

"Jake," I cut him off and pointed behind him.

Confused, Jake turned around to see Auntie Rosie, Grandpa Charlie and Dad right behind him. Auntie was crouched and growling, while Grandpa took out his gun (I could not believe he was _still _dressed in his police uniform) and cocked it. Dad just stared at him menacingly.

"So what were you saying about these inappropriate things you have been doing with Renesmee?" Stefan asked, followed by a few murmurs from the wolf pack saying "Yeah Jacob?" or "What inappropriate things, Jacob?"

Jacob looked at me, pleading for help. I simply walked over to him and put a hand on his back, sending him my words of courage.

_You're on your own._

"Renesmee," Jake pleaded.

_Next time, think before you act._

I turned and walked away to stand by my mom.

Jake sighed. "Please Edward. You know I haven't done anything to Nessie."

"You are absolutely right Jacob. He hasn't done anything. Jacob here, is just over compensating, right Jacob?" Dad said, wrapping his arm around Jake's shoulder.

Jake sighed. "Right," he grumbled.

"What's that, Jake? I didn't quite hear you," Dad mocked.

"Right! Right! RIGHT! I'm over compensating!" Jacob yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

This of course, made everyone laugh hysterically. I saw Auntie and Grandpa relax and joined in the laughter.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Renesmee. You should've helped Jacob," Mom said disapprovingly.

I put my hand on hers.

_Whatever. He had it coming. He should not have lied._

"Renesmee, is this because he didn't kiss you?" Mom asked.

_This has nothing to do with him not kissing me._

Lie.

_He should've said the truth. It's not my fault._

It was my fault. I shouldn't have encouraged Stefan and Vladimir.

_If Jake doesn't want to kiss me, I'm okay with that._

No, I would not be okay with that. I need him!

"Renesmee," Mom said, going to hug me, but I pulled away.

As I walked out the door, I heard Auntie Alice cheer, "Let's get this party started!"

I wish it had already ended.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is purely fan made. I also do not own Faith Hill, Ke$ha and 3OH!3._

**Authors note: And before when I said Chapter 5 would be up at the same time as chapter 3 and 4, I do not believe I can make that deadline. I hope that but I do no know. There will be a new P.O.V. in this chapter. However, I'm not letting you know who's it is XD Also, in the first paragraph, Jacob is ranting about Stefan and Vladimir. I'm saying right now, he calls them "damn Russian vampires". So if I offend anyone, I'm incredibly sorry, that was not my intent. ****L**

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 4**

_**Jacob**_

Damn Russian vampires, getting me nearly killed tonight. If they were not good friends with Nessie, I swear to God, I would've ripped their throats out!

_You're on your own._

Those words stung. I really screwed up this time. I hurt Nessie and I deserved it. How am I going to make it up to her?

The party was in full swing now. People were dancing, laughing, and having a good time. My wolves were even mingling with some of the vampires. It made me smile to see them getting along.

Well, _almost _all of the wolves. Leah disappeared somewhere. I'm not too concerned, though. She can take care of herself.

"Jacob," Bella's voice said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at her. "Yes?" I answered.

"C'mon Jacob! You owe me a dance!" Bella replied. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the middle of the dance floor, a.k.a the living room.

"I thought you hated dancing, Mrs. Bella I-am-a-freaking-klutz Cullen," I joked.

She stuck her tongue out at me. True, being immortal now helped Bella's clumsiness, but she is still Bella. She can still be a klutz.

"I don't like dancing in general. But I do like it when I'm dancing with the people I love," Bella replied and pulled me in a close embrace.

I'm not much of a dancer as well, so we swayed side to side. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I love you, Jacob," she said.

"I love you too Bella," I replied.

I missed this feeling with Bella. We haven't really been this close since Renesmee was born. I do not blame Nessie, I can't. And she is the best thing that has happened to me.

"Renesmee love you too," Bella suddenly said.

"I know," I replied.

"You really hurt her today," She said sadly.

"I know," I said again.

"You're going to make it up to her, right?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"Good." She said.

We didn't say much after that. I listened to the song for the first time since Bella and I started dancing. It was Faith Hill's _"Like We Never Love At All."_

I never realized before, but it was incredibly fitting for Bella and I.

-Nessie-

Some time after talking with my Mom, I came back inside the house to get something to eat. As I passed the living room, I saw Jake dancing with Mom. I watched from afar.

Something about it bugged me. There was something going on between them while they danced. It wasn't like watching Mom with Dad. Everything about their relationship screamed, "Love". You could not deny it.

Jake and Mom love each other as well, but more as a brother and sister. Now, looking at them, there was something more powerful.

Suddenly, I realized what it was. Thinking about it, realizing it, it hurt me from my very core.

It was a longing.

-Jacob-

The song was over and I broke apart from Bella.

"Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure," Bella replied.

We stood like that for a while, grinning like idiots.

Edward, came over to us, all smiles.

"Hey, I don't need to break up the hallmark moment, but Jake, Leah is looking for you. She is in the garden. It sounds urgent." Edward told me.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her," I replied.

But just as I turned away, Emmett came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"Oh no! Leah can wait. We need you first," He joked menacingly.

"For what?" I asked.

Then Alice appeared and grabbed Edward.

"Alice? What's going on?" I asked.

"It's time for karaoke!" Alice cheered, and shoved us on the makeshift stage.

Edward started laughing hysterically. He was in on it.

That was when I saw Nessie walking up to stand with Bella. She was laughing as well.

Oh, I am so screwed.

-Nessie-

I watched Uncle Emmett grab Jake for karaoke! I couldn't help but laugh! His face was priceless.

Emmett shoved Jake a microphone and Alice showed Edward how to work the DJ stand. Then she proceeded to grab herself and Emmett a microphone. Jake seemed reluctant at first. I went up to the stage and he bent down to talk to me.

"Nessie, I don't want to do this! I don't even know what song we are singing!" Jake pleaded me.

I grabbed his shirt to hug him. "You will do fine. It's just for fun," I reassured him and he smiled.

"Nessie, I'm sorr-"

"Jacob, can I talk to you," Dad suddenly said, interrupting Jake.

"Sure Edward," He replied and stood up.

I grabbed his pant leg and let him hear my thoughts.

_You are forgiven. I am sorry as well. I should've helped you out._

He smiled at me and mouthed thank you.

"Jacob," Dad said again.

Jake looked at me one last time and I gave him a thumbs up. Smiling, he turned to talk to Dad.

I turned and walked back to where Mom was, who now is joined by Grandma Esme and Auntie Rosie.

-Jacob-

"You have full permission to date Renesmee," Edward said simply, right after Nessie left.

"What?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I know about your plan to "ask" me for permission. I read your thoughts, Jacob. I must say, that was a very mature idea. I am proud of you and I think you are ready to date my daughter. And I know she is more than ready," Edward replied, smiling.

"Oh my god. Edward, this is amazing! Thank you!" I said and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back. "Take good care of her," he said.

"All right, everyone! It is now Karaoke time! Edward is the DJ and the first people singing are Emmett, Jacob, and moi. Please enjoy." Alice said.

Here goes nothing.

-Nessie-

Jake got in his place. He was put in between Emmett and Alice probably because they would be afraid he would run away.

Jake looked terrified but determined.

"The mutt is actually going to do it. Well, wait till he hears what song he has to sing." Auntie Rosie laughed.

"What's the song?" I asked, but I soon got the answer.

Dad started playing _"My First Kiss" _by 3OH!3. Realizing what the song was, Jake's eyes widened.

Auntie Rosie and Mom started laughing, while Grandma Esme was shaking her head.

Uncle Emmett began singing the first chorus.

"_I said no more teachers, and no more books,_

_I got to kiss under the bleachers,_

_Hoping that no one looks._

_Lips like liquorice, tongue like candy._

_Excuse me miss, but can I get you out of your panties?"_

Jake sighed and sang the next part.

"_In the back of the car,_

_On the way to the bar,_

_I got you on my lips._

_At the foot of the stairs,_

_With my fingers in your hair,_

_Baby, this is it."_

After that moment, Jake really got into it, singing and having a fun time. I was so proud of him.

The song ended and everyone cheered. Jake, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Emmett bowed.

I clapped and cheered. I was finally happy. As much as my family bugs me, I am so grateful to have them and let's face it: THEY KICK ASS!

I am so grateful to have Jake. Even if he does not kiss me, I still have him to be there for me. I love him.

Dad went up to the stage and said something to Jake. He jumped and ran out the door.

Is something wrong? Does Jake need help?

My curiosity got the best of me and I followed Jake.

-Jacob-

I can't believe I forgot about Leah! I feel so bad! But c'mon! Between karaoke and the father of the girl you love telling you that you are allowed to date his daughter, you would have forgotten Leah.

I ran to the garden, yelling for Leah.

The garden came into view and I saw Leah sitting on the bench, laughing.

"Jesus, Jacob! You don't have to yell. I'm right here," she laughed.

I apologized and sat next to her. "So what do you want?" I asked.

"You," Leah replied.

I froze. "W-what?" I stammered.

"I want you so bad, Jakey. And you want to know a little secret." Leah purred, leaning into me to whisper in my ear, "All of this, is for you."

My breath was caught in my throat. Not even Alice could predict this!

I managed to push her off me and back away from her. "Listen, Leah, this is all very flattering but I love Renesmee. You, of all people, should know that."

"Jakey, it's time for you to ditch the little brat. I will give you everything. Everything!" Leah purred again.

Before I could stop her, Leah's lips crashed onto mine.

Shit.

-Nessie-

I tried to follow Jake but I lost him. I ran around the house looking for him. It started to rain and I began worrying. I don't want him to get a cold.

I turned a corner and saw him with Leah in the garden. I sighed in relief and went to go get them both inside the house.

Then I saw them kissing.

My world, my heart, my _soul _shattered in that moment.

"Jacob?" my voice managed to croak out.

They pulled apart. Leah had an evil smirk on her face while Jacob looked extremely flustered.

"Nessie, let me explain," He said.

"Explain what? How could you possibly explain what I just saw? I thought you loved me!" I cried.

"I do love you. Please, Nessie, hear me out," Jake pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID EXCUSES! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, JACOB!" I screamed.

Tears were forming in my eyes. Jake tried to reach for me but I backed away. I took of the necklace he gave me and threw it at him.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed with as much venom as I could, before running away into the forest.

-Mystery P.O.V-

I couldn't believe it worked. The plan worked! That mutt proved to be useful, after all!

I watched for a while, crying her heart out for her stupid little dog. I felt a little pity for her. She was so sad.

But this was no time for pity. It was my time to fulfill my duties.

I approached the young girl and stood in front of her. "Hello, Renesmee," I said.

Renesmee looked up. Realizing who I was, she backed away.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came to wish you a Happy Birthday," I said smiling.

Renesmee eyes me suspiciously, then looked away. "What's so happy about it?"

I sat down next to her and took her hand. "Renesmee, please come join the Volturi."

She yanked her hand away. "Why should I?" Renesmee snapped.

"Because, the Volturi won't betray you. None of your family wants you. We won't control your life as Edward does. We won't betray your feelings by going on with other women, like Jacob did to you. That boy is scum. He was going on with Leah and your mother." I replied.

I saw her shudder and I knew I was on to something. "And you knew about it, too," I finished.

Renesmee sniffled. "If-if I join, do you promise not to hurt me like they did?"

I smiled at her. "You have my word."

Renesmee deliberated for a while. "All right, I'll join the Volturi!"

"Excellent. Now come with me child," I said.

I stood up, and reached out my hand. She took it and soon we were off running, heading back to Italy.

_Yes, she will be the prize of my collection, _Aro thought to himself.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wrote this for fun ****J**

_Authors Note: _The ending of this chapter is quite shocking so I would love to know what you think of it. If you love it, GREAT! If you hate it…well deal. XD Oh and there is some swearing. You have been warned!

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 5**

_**Jacob**_

Oh, crap. What have I done?

_I hate you._

I ruined everything. Nessie hates me now. She'll never forgive me. This is my entire fault.

I stood in the garden for a while, in shock. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even realize that Leah left somewhere.

Leah. I hate her now. I hate her with every core of my body. Leah ruined my relationship with Nessie. I never want to see her face again! I think she may also be pissed at me but I don't care!

Suddenly, I knew I had to find Nessie. My gut was telling me this and I always trust my gut. I ran away from the garden looking everywhere for her. In the house, the garage, her bedroom, EVERYWHERE. Nessie was nowhere to be found. I decided to run into the woods, looking for her there. Unfortunely, I couldn't find her there, either.

When I was just losing hope, I heard a familiar voice say, "What are you doing here?"

It was Nessie!

I turned and ran in the direction of her voice and soon, she became in view.

However, she wasn't alone.

_What__ is Aro doing he-_

THUMP!

I turned around to see what made the thump noise to see Leah in her wolf form. She snarled at me. Okay, so now I'm positive she is pissed at me!

"Leah, what are you doing?" I asked right before a paw smacked me in the head, knocking me out.

_Blackness. Everywhere. Where am I? Nessie…where are you? I'm sorry Nessie…I love you Nessie… I Didn't meant to make you cry…Nessie…_

I don't know how, but when I woke up, I was on the Cullen's couch with all the Cullen's themselves looking at me. Very creepy.

"Hey…may I ask…what the FRICK happened?" I tried to yell but it came out more like a weak whisper.

"Did he say frick?" Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"How do you feel, Jacob?" Carlisle asked me.

"HEY! I asked you the question first!" I replied.

"Just answer my question, Jacob." Carlisle said.

"Just dandy. Now what happened?" I answered.

"You were unconscious. I believe it was the result of a strong blow to the left side of your head…" Carlisle drowned on, talking about some crap about pressure to the brain and other unimportant stuff.

_A strong blow to your head…_

For some reason, it rings a bell. But I just can't remember what happened.

Alice interrupted my thought process. "Jacob, why did Nessie run off to the Volturi?"

Everyone was silent. I was silent. I wasn't expecting this.

"What?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I saw Nessie's future…through Aro's eyes. I saw Nessie joining the Volturi. And it was because of YOU." Alice replied, more confused then angry.

"Alice," I started…

"YOU STUPID MUTT! I knew we couldn't trust you or your STUPID MUTT FRIENDS!" Rosalie screamed at me.

I flinched. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Rosalie…"Esme said sternly.

"Don't chastise me, Mom! This is his entire fault! Alice said so herself!" Rosalie yelled back.

As Rosalie got into a fight with Esme, I looked over to the other Cullens Emmett was trying to hold Rosalie back. Alice was sitting on the couch, trying to read the future and get some answers. Jasper sat next to her, carefully watching her. Carlisle was still trying to help my injuries. He looked at me and gave me a slight nod, his face expressionless. Bella was sobbing, though no tears came out. Edward was holding her but he wasn't looking at Bella.

He was looking at me.

"Edward, I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything. The last thing I can remember is looking for Leah. I swear!" I told him.

"BULL SHIT!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"Rosalie, memory loss is a common symptom of head injuries," Carlisle said.

"But HE did something to make our Nessie run away! Jacob is lying!" She yelled back.

"I believe him."

Everyone turned to look at Edward. He finally spoke.

"He honestly doesn't remember what happened. I read his mind." Edward stated.

"Thank you Edward." I replied.

"But you are the key to finding out what happened to Nessie. Just because you don't remember doesn't mean you didn't do anything," Edward said.

"I know," I replied again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jasper sat up and answered it.

"Come in," He said.

Jasper came back in the living room with Embry, Jared, Quil, and Seth.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We can't find Leah. She disappeared too." Jared said.

Seth started sobbing. It was heart breaking, watching him cry.

_We can't find Leah…_

Bella got up to hold the sobbing Seth.

"It will be okay, Seth. We will find Leah. She is a big girl, she can take care of herself," Bella soothed.

_Can take care of herself…_

"Jacob, please think hard. Did you find Leah in the garden? What did she want?" Edward urged me.

_The garden…what did she want…what did she want…_

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE JACOB! WHAT DID SHE WANT TO TELL YOU?" Rosalie screamed at me.

_You._

Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back. Leah in the garden. Nessie walking in on Leah and me kissing. Nessie telling me she hates me. Looking for her. Finding Nessie with Aro. Leah knocking me out.

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"What is it?" Bella asked me.

"This is my entire fault. I am so sorry. I never meant any of this to happen," I cried.

"Jacob," Edward said, a little worryingly.

"Leah asked me to go to the garden to admit she wanted me. Like get-in-my-pants want. I tried to tell her no but she wouldn't listen. Before I could stop her, Leah kissed me. I guess Nessie started looking for me and she found me just as Leah was kissing me. She was angry and said that she hated me. After that, Nessie ran off. I started looking for her and eventually I found her with Aro. Suddenly, Leah came up behind me in wolf form and knocked me out. I am so sorry." I finished, crying my eyes out.

Everyone was quiet. I was just waiting for one of them to rip my throat out.

Alice gasped. Every one of us looked over at her.

"She is with the Volturi now. Nessie is officially at member of the Guard. Aro told her lies and she bought them," Alice said.

"What lies?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied.

"She thinks Jacob was unfaithful. Nessie also thinks everyone of us hates her and that we were lying to her this entire time," Edward suddenly answered.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Edward continued. "Nessie believes I was controlling her life. Maybe I was, but I never meant to. She also believes that Jacob was dating Leah AND Bella."

"WHAT?" Bella screamed.

"That SCUMBAG!" I screamed.

"Alice is there anyway Nessie may leave the Volturi," Carlisle asked.

"I see only one possible way. Jacob has to go to the Volturi and prove to her that all the lies were just what they were, _lies._" Alice replied.

"Is that all? Well let's go!" I said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Jacob, you can't go." Jasper said, grabbing my arm.

"Why not? Alice just said it has to be me," I said.

"Jacob they will kill you," Carlisle said.

"Not if I kill them first," I sneered.

Emmett started laughing and bumped fists with me.

"I like that plan," he laughed.

"Jacob, it's not that simple. Caius has a ban on werewolves. They will kill you the minute you step into Volterra. EVEN if you're not a real werewolf," Carlisle said simply.

"Only vampires or humans are allowed to see the Volturi. Humans are almost always killed," Jasper stated.

"Vampires do stand a better chance at survival, but they either join or die. Very rarely do they actually leave Volterra," Emmett also said.

"In other words, it's a hopeless situation," Bella finished.

I can't leave Nessie there all alone with psycho vampires. There has to be a way…

"Please Jacob, we need you here, alive and well," Embry pleaded.

"Don't go on a suicide mission," Quil said.

I looked back at my pack. I knew I couldn't lose them, but I couldn't lose Nessie. It will be too heartbreaking.

"But Nessie needs me there. I love her! Plus, I think I may have a way that will keep me alive AND save Nessie," I answered.

"Oh and what miracle will that be," Rosalie sneered at me.

"Please Jacob. It's too dangerous," Edward said.

I looked over at Edward. I wondered what he was feeling, knowing his daughter is somewhere in Italy with bad vampires.

"No! This is all my fault and I have to make everything right again. I need to do this!" I told everyone.

Again, there was silence. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"All right Jacob. What is your plan?" He asked.

What comes next even surprises me, and I'm the one who came up with this damn plan!

_God, they are going to think I am a crazy person…_

"Will one of you turn me into a vampire?" I asked simply.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.**

_**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and compliments. I appreciate it. For any Criminal Minds fans reading my story, I will be writing a new story about them. It's called Old Wounds. Please check it out, it's really good! Please enjoy! WARNING: Contains VERY bad language!**_

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 6**

_**Jacob**_

"Jacob! Are you fucking crazy, man?" Quil yelled at me.

"Are you serious Jacob?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"YES! I'm dead serious! Do it, Edward! Bite me! Bite me, Edward!" I yelled back, grabbing his shirt.

"Jacob, back off." Edward said, pushing me away slightly.

"Jacob, we can't turn you into a vampire." Carlisle told me.

"WHY NOT?" I yelled back. I was so confused. I thought they would have jumped all over the idea of turning a dog into a vamp.

"We have no clue what the venom will do to your system. It could freeze you in an impossible state of mind. Your body may just reject the venom or it could kill you in an instant. And if this crazy idea does work, we have no idea what kind of vampire you will be. Basically, we can't do it," Carlisle told me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! DON'T YOU WANT TO SAVE NESSIE?" I screamed at them.

"Of course we want to save Nessie, Jacob. But not by turning you into a vampire," Bella said.

"Simply put, it cannot be done!" Edward finished.

Anger flooded my mind. I couldn't think clearly. All I could think about was saving Nessie and turning myself into a vampire was the only way I could see it being done.

"Well then. I hope you all live a happy life, WITHOUT RENESMEE!" I yelled and stormed out of the house.

My pack started to chase out after me, telling to me to wait up and to calm down. This was beyond pissing me off.

"Leave me the FUCK alone!" I screamed at them.

"Jacob, calm down. Let's talk about this," Embry said to me.

I turned around. "NO! I do NOT want to talk about this. I want to DO something about it! None of you will EVER fucking understand how much Nessie means to me. And if I can't have her back, then life isn't fucking worth living!" I cried out.

After a moment's silence, I turned and ran away into the woods, leaving my wolves in their silence.

I ran for a long time in the woods, not caring or knowing where I was going. Suddenly, I stopped as I realize as I was too close to a cliff.

_Whoa, that was close. I nearly fell off a cliff. That would've done some serious damage. Only suicidal people would have kept running off.._

My eyes widened at the wicked thought.

_Suicide.._

That was what Edward thought Bella committed when he left her. Off this very cliff. In reality, she was just being stupid.

_Suicide.._

If I just get damaged enough, Carlisle will have to save me by biting me. Just like he did with Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. It's what Edward had to do to save Bella.

_Just get damaged enough.._

I took a deep breath, and backed a few steps away. I made into a running position.

_HEY EDWARD! If you're listening right now, I have something to tell you. I can't live in a world without Renesmee. You of all people should understand that. So this is my good-bye. Tell my dad I love him with all my heart. Tell Bella that I will always be her best man. And if Nessie ever comes back, tell her I'll always be with her. Good-bye world._

I ran towards the cliff, hoping Nessie will suddenly show up to yell at me to stop. Then we would live happily ever after, like in those cheesy chick flicks. But this wasn't a movie. This was real life.

I closed my eyes as I jumped off the cliff.

_Good-bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Authors Note: Sorry that last chapter was short. My original plan was to have this chapter and the last chapter together but I felt like it did not flow properly. So here is the second half of it. And it's Nessie P.O.V! I've missed her! Enjoy! Warning: Some more bad language and sexual references.**_

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 7**

_-A few weeks after last chapter-_

_**Nessie**_

I was in the forest, back in Forks. I was looking for someone, but I didn't know whom. I walked towards to a clearing and found myself at a cliff. That was when I saw him.

It was Jacob. He was looking at the sky. His back was towards me but I knew he was crying. I realized that Jacob was who I was looking for. As I approached him, he started to crouch.

I watched as Jacob, _my _Jacob ran towards the cliff. I knew what he was doing, and I couldn't stop him. I screamed at him to stop, but no sound came out. He dove off the cliff and I ran after him. I looked at the bottom of the cliff, expecting to see Jacob's mangled body.

There was no body.

I was screaming for Jacob, not knowing where he went, but again, no sound came out. I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around to see Leah in her wolf form, and Aro petting her. He smiled at me.

"Come, child. Come to your Aro," He said.

I shook my head.

"Oh dear. Wrong answer," Aro sneered.

Suddenly, Leah lunged forward and pushed me off the cliff, hearing Aro's demonic laugh all the way falling down.

"JACOB," I screamed.

I woke up, screaming for Jacob. I looked around, and slowly realizing I was still in my room, in Volterra. Gasping for breath, I got up to go in the bathroom. I washed my face, trying to calm down. The dream felt so real. I've been having the same dream for weeks now, and it has gotten more and more real.

Someone started knocking on my door and I went over to answer it. As I opened it, I saw Jane standing there, looking impatient.

"Hey, Jane," I said, sounding shaky.

"Why were you screaming?" She asked me.

"Why are you concerned?" I asked back, slightly impatient. Jane never seemed to like me and took every moment she could to humiliate me.

"Because it sounded like you were being murdered in here. It was deafening," Jane smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you are so concerned, I just had a bad dream, okay?"

Jane laughed. "Aww, poor human traits. They make you weak."

"No, they make me stronger," I furiously shot back.

"How so?" Jane sneered.

"I at least can still show some fucking compassion! Unlike you, who probably didn't even act human you _were _human! Unlike you, I'm not a complete BITCH!" I yelled at her.

Fury shot through her cold, red eyes. Then she shocked me.

Jane laughed. The sound made me flinch.

"You think _I _am a bitch? What about yourself? You just left your family without even saying good-bye. You talk trash about them everyday. You say you hate them. I loved _my _family. And I still do," She finished, laughing cruelly.

"HOW DARE YOU? You know SHIT! My family betrayed me! My own mother was betrayed me! She was secretly dating Jacob!" I yelled at her.

Jane blinked in confusion. "Bella? She was dating your boyfriend?"

"YES SHE DID! So don't you dare say I am a bitch because this-"

"Oh. My. God. THAT'S HOW ARO GOT YOU HERE!" Jane suddenly yelled out.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Aro! He lied to you! I knew he did something sneaky but I just couldn't prove it," Jane exclaimed as she started pacing.

"Bullshit. Aro wouldn't lie," I said.

"Of course he did! Bella would never cheat on Edward with your freaking dog! Everyone can tell she loves him excessively much. It's sickening," Jane said, slightly laughing.

"But, Aro didn't lie about Leah. I saw them together!" I exclaimed, to stubborn to believe that I was stupid enough to believe him.

"Leah? That girl dog? She came here a couple months back, claiming she imprinted on Aro. He took her away and then claimed he killed her," Jane said confusingly.

"What? That's impossible! I saw her kissing Jacob at my party! The same day I left Forks!" I said, matter-of-factly.

We looked at each other for a long time. The facts didn't add up and it weighed me down heavily.

"We better take a visit to Aro's room," Jane suddenly said.

I nodded my agreement. Slowly and quietly, we sneaked down to Aro's room. As we approached his room, we could here a girlish giggle, followed by a deep moan.

"Oh shit," I murmured.

We approached the door to listen. There were a lot of moans and whispers.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said.

"Shut up! I think someone is talking," Jane snapped at me.

"So, got anything new to report back in Forks?" Aro's voice asked from inside the room.

"The Cullen's are no where to be found. They have disappeared. And our favourite dog is dead. Finished," A girl answered him, laughing.

"Something amusing?" Aro asked.

"I find it hilarious that my _Jakey_ is dead. Guess poor little Renesmee will have to do without," The girl sneered.

My heart stopped. Jacob can't be dead. He just can't be.

"Well, you did amazing. Your job is complete. And all that's left is to make sure Renesmee never figures out the truth. I couldn't believe she bought all my lies." Aro said, laughing.

"She is an idiot," The girl laughed cruelly.

"Indeed," Aro agreed.

"And Aro, not _all _my jobs are done. Don't I have another one? One that needs me to _blow_?" The girl teased.

Aro moaned. "Of course. You must finish that _job, _my Leah."

There were some more moans and I started feeling nauseous.

"Holy shit! Aro and the dog?" Jane said, astonished.

"Jane, I have to go! I have to find my family! I have to go home!" I whispered to her.

Jane looked at me. I couldn't read her expression but I could see she was thinking.

"Of course. I'll help you," Jane finally replied.

"You serious?" I asked, astounded.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am serious. I want nothing more than to get your skinny ass out of my life. Now follow me."

I obeyed and followed her. We walked through our underground house silently and swiftly. I still felt like I was going to puke. I can't believe what an idiot I am! I should have never left.

We turned a corner and found ourselves in the reception area. Jane quickly went to talk to the secretary, whom I couldn't remember her name. She handed Jane an envelope and she took it.

"This has enough money to get you on a plane to Port Angeles. I'll make an excuse on why you left but I'm sure Aro will try and find you soon," Jane told me, handing the envelope.

"Thank you," I replied.

To her and mine astonishment, I reached out and hugged her. Jane awkwardly patted my back.

"Hey get off of me! I didn't do this because I like you. I did it because I can't stand you. So leave now and get your ass back to Forks!" Jane sneered.

I pulled away. "Of course. Good-bye Jane."

"Leave. NOW!" Jane yelled at me.

I smirked at her, and then ran out the doors.

_Mom, dad, everyone! I'm so sorry for everything. Jacob, please be alive. I'm coming home!_

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Sorry faithful readers! I have been so busy with school and such I have neglected this story for so long! But now it's summer so be prepared for plenty of more updates! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

_New Beginnings_

**Nessie**

I don't know how long the time passed. Everything was a blur. All I could think of was getting home and making sure everything Leah said was a lie.

Leah.

I used to love her like the sister I never had. Now, all I have for her is disgust. Leah ruined my relationships with the people I love most and my life. However, I still don't know what went down with Jacob. Did he kiss her back? Did he truly want her? Or did Leah use him too?

My thoughts ran wild, in confusion and anger. I had no idea what was going on in reality until the plane landed.

The minute we were allowed out of our seats, I jumped out and ran out of the plane and airport. I didn't stop until running until I got to a parking lot. I looked around, then approached a blue Porsche. I laughed, remembering when my Mom and Auntie Alice told me how they stole a yellow one to save Dad from killing himself. It's eerie how these two situations mirror each other.

I looked around, cautiously but no one was around. I looked back at the car, smiling.

_Well, like mother like daughter._

**Edward**

I gasped. Bella immediately approached my side.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.

I looked up at her. Bella's eyes were searching mine for answers, clearly worried about me. I smiled and stood up.

Still not giving her an answer, I bent down and kissed her. Bella, though confused, kissed me back eagerly. Forcefully, but making sure I wasn't hurting her, I grabbed her by the hips and sat back down on the couch, forcing her to straddle me.

We made out for awhile, until Bella broke away and looked at me suspiciously.

"Stop distracting me Edward! What's wrong?" She asked stubbornly, putting her hands on her hips.

Nessie used to do that to me all the time when we got into arguments but I never realized before that Bella does the same thing.

"Like mother like daughter," I murmured, repeating Nessie's words I heard her say.

"Pardon?" Bella asked.

"Nothing dear, nothing. And everything is fine. I just heard a very nasty though from Emmett," I lied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to check up on Carlisle," She replied before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hurry back," I told her with a wink.

After she left, I let out a huge sigh. I hate lying to Bella but I have to. Nessie is back in Forks and if Bella finds out, she will go looking for her, which will put her life and everyone else's in danger.

"What's wrong brother?" someone asked.

I looked up and saw Alice standing there.

"Alice, you're the only person I can tell besides Carlisle. It's Nessie. She is back in Forks, and if she is here…"

"Aro and the Volturi will be following her here," Alice finished for me.

Aw shit.

**Nessie**

I drove right up to Jake's house and jumped out of the car. Quickly, I ran to the door and took a deep breath. But, just as I was about to knock on the door, I heard a voice from inside/

"Bill, I am so sorry for your loss."

Carefully, I leaned my ear against the door to listen more.

"Thank you Charlie, but you don't need to take care of me. It's just the same loss to you as it is to me," Billy Black replied from inside.

Grandpa Charlie was here! But what are they talking about?

"I know it is, but it's your immediate family, not mine! If Jacob was here…"

"He would say the same thing." Billy cut him off.

"Billy, I am so sorry about Jacob. I know you miss him," Charlie said sadly.

"I do, Charlie. I do. More than anything," Billy replied, then he broke down crying.

I tore myself away from the door and ran back to the car. I sat back inside and broke down. Leah wasn't lying! Jake was really dead!

I started the car and drove away, still sobbing. I kept driving until I reached my house. Quickly, I ran inside, frantically yelling for my family.

But there was no reply.

The house was empty.

I was all alone.

_And it was all my fault!_

I should've listened to Jacob, when he told me he could explain the kiss. I should've confronted Mom. I should've never ran off with Aro like the spoiled brat I am. Now Jacob was dead and my family is gone.

I sat down in the middle of the empty living room and cried. I couldn't stop. I was like a broken water faucet, but unlike a faucet, there was no plumber to fix me.

I held my side, trying to control my breathing and tears. I looked around the house, trying to think of good memories to calm myself. I looked ahead and saw the makeshift stage we built for my birthday.

I started laughing, surprising myself. I started thinking about how Emmett forced Jake to sing that ridiculous 3OH!3 song! I remember Jake's face when he realized what song they were singing. I remember his hips, as he tried terribly to sway to the music. I remember his special smile he gave me on stage after the song ended…

Wait. Why is the stage still up?

I walked over to the stage, thinking.

_I have been gone for awhile. They should've taken the stage down before leaving. There was plenty of time for it…_

_Unless there was no time. Unless they left almost right after I did. Like they realized something big was going to happen._

_But what about Jake? How did he die? And when?_

I growled at myself, picked up a pillow and threw it across the room. NONE OF THIS MADE SENSE!

The pillow flew across the room and hit Grandma Esme's vase and broke.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I walked over to the vase and tried to pick up the pieces. Crap, if Grandma was here, this would piss her off so much. It was her favourite vase!

As I was picking up the pieces, I noticed an envelope labelled _Renesmee. _Was that in the vase?

Suddenly, I remembered a memory of the last time I was at this house…

_"Jake, where were you?" I asked._

_"Oh I was in the dining room, getting your present-" he replied, pointing back to the dining room, accidentally hitting the vase again and knocking it over. It shattered on the floor and I saw Jake flinch. Almost everyone in the room howled with laughter._

_"Oh Jacob," Esme said, sounding very upset._

_"I'm sorry, Esme. I'll clean it up and buy a new one for you," Jake replied sincerely._

_"Hell no! You give me your money and I'll buy the new vase. I can't trust your decoration styles," Auntie Alice piped in._

If there was no time to clear a stage, why was there time to replace a vase?

Quickly, I opened the letter and started to read it…

_Dear Nessie,_

_This isn't going to be much of an explanation but it's the best I can do. I cannot tell you where we all are, but I can tell you this, we are safe and not far from Forks._

_I know you are going to be confused, but please bear with it. All your answers will be answered soon, once we realise what the HELL is going on! So far, we know that Leah is missing and is somehow involved with the Volturi. I do not know why and I do not know when but if you are reading this now, you can answer these questions yourself._

_Bella and Jacob were not involved. Leah and Jacob were not involved. We never lied to you…we may have not told you everything but we have never lied to you. Everything Aro said was a lie!_

_As for Jacob, I don't know what to tell you Nessie. I can't really explain what happened with him until I see you in person. Please be strong though. For Jacob._

_Like I said before, I cannot tell you where we all are, but I can give you this clue:_

_It's a great place for love making ;)_

_Love, Auntie Alice_

I out down the letter, still confused with a few things, but relieved some issues were cleared up. But where are they…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A voice yelled from behind me.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Wow I'm working pretty fast now…probably because I had this idea in my head for so long and I haven't been able to finish it! P.S: I have a Disney reference! WOOT WOOT! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**New Beginnings**

_**Aro**_

"SHE DID WHAT?" I screamed in frustration at Demetri and Felix.

"She left, my lord," Demetri replied.

"WHY?" I asked screaming.

"I do not know sir," Felix replied.

I screamed in anger. How could this have happened? I had her wrapped around my little finger!

I started to storm out the door, when Caius called from behind me, "Aro! Where are you going?"

I turned around, and smiled wickedly.

"Brothers and sisters, would you all like to help me teach a certain someone some manners?"

"Pardon?" Caius replied, obviously confused.

"You can't just leave the Volturi without saying good-bye now, can we?" I asked evilly.

As all the members of the Volturi grinned, the anticipation of killing too much to take. Renesmee will be sorry she ever left. We will kill her, the rest of the stupid mutts, and then hunt down the rest of the Cullen clan and kill them as well.

_Renesmee will be sorry she ever left me._

_**Nessie**_

I looked back in shock to see who was behind me. I was in even more disbelief as to _who _it was.

"Seth! What are you doing here?"

Seth looked at me like he was seeing a ghost.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was just passing by doing my daily rounds when I saw that the door was open," he told me.

"Well, I'm here because I came back," I replied.

Seth snorted. "I can see that you came back, but why are you here? Doing some scouting business for the Volturi?"

"No Seth, I left the Volturi. I found out some really nasty shit," I replied, slightly hurt that Seth obviously didn't trust me, but I had that one coming to me.

"What 'nasty shit'?" Seth asked sarcastically.

_What was I going to say to him?_

I can't tell Seth his sister is a big bitch who likes to be a whore for other girl's almost boyfriend/werewolf and to really old, manipulative vampires. But on the other hand, I can't just NOT tell him.

"Seth, I don't know if you want to hear it. It's incredibly complicated," I told him.

"Nessie, how am I supposed to trust you if you don't give me a good explanation. Now, I'm going to ask again, WHY ARE YOU IN FORKS?" Seth replied, clearly getting pissed.

I sighed. "I went to the Volturi because I thought my family and Jake betrayed me. Aro didn't really help either, seeing as he told me all these lies and he got Leah to help him by using their imprint. Once I found out the truth, I quickly hopped on a plane, may have stolen a car and got my ass back to Forks. No sooner than I get here, I found out Jake is dead, my family is gone, and the only clue about where they are is a place that's really great for 'love-making'. THE END! Any questions?" I said.

Seth looked like he got hit by a bus. Seriously.

"Um, a couple. One: How could you believe Aro for even one second?" He asked, still looking dumbfounded.

"Look, he is very charismatic! Next question," I replied.

"Okay, second. YOU STOLE A CAR?" Seth yelled.

"Yeah I did. I had to get here as fast as I could. Whoops," I answered sarcastically.

Seth sighed. "Okay last question: Leah imprinted with Aro?"

"Yeah she did, Seth. Aro got her to kiss Jacob to get me into the Volturi. After that, she has been her spy about what was going on in Forks. I overheard them talking about the whole thing…and doing some other questionable things," I replied, still hating to mention Leah.

"Oh my god. I thought she was kidnapped or killed! Leah has been missing since you left! I never would've thought she would be the reason behind everything! If I knew for one second, I would've stopped her, Nessie. Oh, I'm so sorry for everything! And for Jacob," Seth replied, starting to cry.

He quickly came to hug me and I returned it, holding onto him for dear life. He is the first familiar face I have encountered, and I never realized just how much I missed him.

"I know you would've Seth but don't worry about it. Leah had us all fooled," I told him reassuringly.

We broke apart and Seth wiped his tears away.

"Las Vegas," He suddenly said.

"What?"

"Las Vegas. You said they would be in a place for great 'love-making'. What would be more perfect that Las Vegas!" Seth answered.

I shook my head. "No Seth, that isn't right. Las Vegas is a place for sex."

"Isn't that what love-making is?"

"No," I answered.

"Oh my god…Did Edward shelter you so much that you don't even know what sex is?" Seth asked in disbelief.

I laughed. "No, I know what sex is. It's an action performed by two people. It doesn't mean anything. Love-making is sex but with meaning. It's performed by two people who love each other, hence the phrase 'making love'. Where ever they are, it's got to mean something to all of them," I replied.

"Oh, I get it! It's like newlyweds on their honeymoons!" Seth said.

"Yeah exactly…"

_Newlyweds on their honeymoon…_

"OH MY GOD!" I suddenly yelled.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I know where they are! It's where they have all been sometime or another. I think they all went their for their honeymoons but I'm not to sure. However, I do know that's where my Mom and Dad went for their's," I answered.

"Where…oh! Isle Esme!" Seth said, confirming my exact thoughts.

"Yep, Isle Esme!" I repeated.

"That's great but how do we get there?" Seth asked.

"You take my private plane," A voice came from behind us.

Seth and I both jumped and turned around. There standing before us, in all her glory, was Jane! She looked calm on the outside but I knew she was examining Seth suspiciously.

"Jane! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To give you an early warning to get the hell out of Forks. Aro and the Volturi are coming and he is not very happy!" Jane replied, still glancing back at Seth, who hasn't taken his eyes off her since we turned around.

_Wait, why is Seth staring at Jane in the first place?_

"Aro is coming? Is he going to hurt any of the humans here?" I immediately asked, thinking of Billy and Grandpa Charlie.

"If they are apart of your family or the wolves, then yes. He wants to kill everyone who is connected to you," Jane replied.

"Shit Seth! You have to get all the wolves out of here! And Bill and Grandpa too! We can't let Aro anywhere near them!" I said frantically.

"Uh huh. Sure," Was Seth's reply.

He was still staring at Jane, while she was looking a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Seth! You have to focus here! The Volturi are coming! Stop staring at Jane like you've just seen the sun for the first time!" I angrily yelled.

_Wait a second. _

Mom told me that Jake once described to her what happened when a wolf would imprint on someone. He said it was like _seeing the sun for the first time!_

"Seth, did you just imprint with Jane?" I asked in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Jane yelled.

"I-I think I have," Seth stammered nervously.

As the truth sunk in, everything was silent.

"HOLY SHIT! I JUST IMPRINTED WITH A VAMPIRE!" Seth suddenly yelled.

"Yeah well, this isn't the greatest thrill of my life either," Jane replied dryly.

"Okay guys, I know you two have found the love of your life and all…"

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Seth and Jane yelled in unison.

"Awww, you guys are perfect for each other," I replied cutely.

"NO, WE ARE NOT!" They yelled back again.

"Are you guys shy now? That's okay! You won't be once we get to Isle Esme, the place for love-making," I teased.

"NO WE ARE NOT SHY! SHUT UP RENESMEE!" They both screamed, faces flushed in anger…or embarrassment.

"Calm down you two. It's not the end of the world. Now, we have to figure out a way to get all the wolves and my family safe," I answered, finally dropping the subject of love.

"There isn't enough room on my plane for all of them. It only seats about eight people, including two pilots," Jane replied.

"We do have a secret place away from Forks where all the wolves can go and we can take Billy and Charlie with us," Seth said.

"Great! Can you go talk to Sam about it now and then meet us at the little airport?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go ask now," Seth replied before running out of the house.

"What now?" Jane asked me.

"We head to the airport, wait for your boyfriend, and then we leave for Isle Esme," I replied.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Jane yelled back.

Somewhere in the distance, we heard a wolf howl. I'm pretty sure it was laughter.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I am having way too much fun now. I can't stop writing! WOOT! Please enjoy! **

**Also, this happens to be the chapter where I can have a little fun with Jane's character. I have always really liked her and I wish Stephanie Meyer went into her character a bit more. This is my idea of what Jane is really like so please don't make fun of it. Hence why this is fan fiction! XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_**New Beginnings**_

**Nessie**

Jane and I were now waiting for Seth to return from the meeting with Sam at the airport. It can hardly be called an airport as Jane's small plane has been the first plane to land in Forks in over three months!

However, a lot of people come visit here because there is a nice outside market that sells things from clothes to food. They were almost all homemade, so it's a great tourist site.

Jane and I were walking around the market when we walked past a table selling dream catchers. I was about to leave when one caught my eye. It was small, and had a wolf's paw in the web. In fact, it was very much like the one Jake gave me.

_Jake._

I started to cry, thinking of Jake. He spent all that time making my present, only to have it thrown back at him.

_I hate you._

Those were the last words I ever said to him and now, I'll never even get to apologize.

I wiped my tears away. _No, _I told myself. _Be strong. For Jake._

"Jane, where are you?" I asked.

"Over here," Jane replied distantly.

I walked over to her. "Jane, what are you doing?"

"Admiring," Was her reply.

I looked down at the table and saw it was selling clothes. I looked up at Jane and saw that she has never taken her eyes off of one item. It was a bikini with thin ribbons to tie it up and the color was a nice grassy green.

"It's so simple, Jane. Why do you like it so much?" I asked.

"The color. I love green," Jane replied happily.

"Really? All you wear is black or red, the Volturi colors," I said.

Jane gave me a smirk. "I have to wear black or red because I belong to the Volturi. I love green though. Always have, even when I was human."

I looked at her for awhile, then I turned to the clerk. "How much?"

"The bikini is 25 dollars. We also have this one-piece bathing suit for the same price. These are the only I have left," She told me.

The one-piece was beautiful. I was a baby blue with slight ruffles on the top. The ruffles stop after a white band underneath the bust. I was in love with it!

"What are the sizes?" I asked.

"The green is a small and the blue is a medium."

"Perfect. I'll take them!"

"WHAT?" Jane asked in disbelief.

I smirked at her, then handed the left over money I had from the plane ride. The clerk packaged the bathing suits separately and then handed it to me.

"I also threw in these cute shorts that will match the suits perfectly. I thought you might like them," She told me.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you. Have a nice day," I replied.

As Jane and I were leaving, Jane turned to me and ask, "Why did you do that?"

"You really liked that bathing suit, so I thought it would be nice to get it for you. Think of it as a thank-you present for helping me," I replied and handed her the bag.

Jane took the bag and looked at it nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't think I should wear it," She told me.

"Why not? Because it's not a Volturi color?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, because I would look ugly in it," Jane replied seriously.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Look, I have no confidence in how I look! I have always been like that! I'm small and everything about my body is small. When I was a human, kids made up this horrible nickname to call me and Alec was my only friend. 'Plain Jane' was it. Oh, the originality of it! That's why I am nervous around Seth. I don't like being examined like how he did to me back at the house!" Jane replied.

I was so shocked. I knew Jane was changed when she was in her teens but I never thought Jane was the self-cautious type. She is normally just a sarcastic bitch! Looking at her now though, I can see she really was nervous about her appearance.

"Jane, everyone is concerned how they look. When I get self-cautious though, I remember my Auntie Rose's rule!" I said.

"Rule?"

"Yeah! The rule is: Own your body. Basically, you remind yourself just how beautiful you really are and then you go out and rock it! If other people don't like what they see, too fricken bad! They wouldn't be good friends or boyfriends if they judge you anyway! They can just go to hell!" I told her.

Jane looked at me for awhile, then she smiled. "I like that rule."

I laughed. "I knew you would."

We started walking back to the plane, laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

We turned around and saw Seth. He had this amused expression on his face.

"Nothing, just some girl talk," I told him.

Seth nodded, like he understood. "Well everything is clear. All the wolves, plus Bill and Charlie are heading to the safe house. Leah doesn't know where it is because we found it a couple days after she left. Also, I have to keep Sam informed when we get to Isle Esme."

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Jane asked.

I couldn't tell if she was shocked, angry, or just not trusting Seth yet. I think it was a little bit of each.

"Yeah Sam wanted me to go so we can keep in touch with him. If that's okay with you?" Seth asked, not concerned with Jane's tone of voice.

Jane looked at Seth for a long time, then sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's fine. You have to keep your wolves informed and safe."

Seth smiled hugely at Jane, who in return blushed and hid her head. I couldn't help but laugh. I never knew a vampire could blush like she could, and it was adorable.

Seth started happily walking to the plane. "All right! Let's go to the island of love making!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Jane yelled at him.

I couldn't stop laughing after that.

* * *

All of us were sitting on the plane, patiently waiting to get to the island. Seth was examining Auntie Alice's letter, while Jane kept looking from inside her bag to Seth.

Seth started laughing suddenly. "I like how she said it wasn't far from Forks, yet we have to take a plane to get there!"

I giggled. "Well, she probably meant it's not far from home because it's considered our home from home!"

"Have you been there?" Jane asked.

"No, I haven't. Mom says it's really hot though, so we should put on our new clothes," I replied.

Jane's eyes widened at the thought of wearing her bikini, while Seth smiled.

"You guys bought clothes?" He asked.

"Yep and we are going to wear them. Right now!" I answered, while grabbing Jane and dragging her to the bathroom.

"Do I have to?" Jane whined as we entered the small space.

"Yes! I didn't buy it just so you can stare at it!" I answered firmly, trying hard not to laugh. She sounded like a child.

"Fine. Don't look," Jane grumbled as she turned around to put it on.

We got dressed, which was slightly difficult because of the smallness of the bathroom. After I put my bathing suit on, I looked in the mirror. It was so pretty and I couldn't help but be in awe of it. Quickly, I put my shorts on over top, which were white to match the band.

"Renesmee, can you help me?" Jane asked, holding up the strings to tie around her neck and back.

I quickly tied them up then manoeuvred around Jane so she can look at herself in the mirror.

"It's so pretty!" Jane gasped.

The bathing suit was really gorgeous! It fit perfectly and the color seemed to stand out nicely on her pale skin.

"It's perfect for you!" I said, smiling.

Jane smiled, then pulled on her shorts, which were simple jean shorts.

"You ready to show off in front of your boyfriend?" I teased.

Jane sighed, clearly irritated. "He is NOT my boyfriend and no I'm not! What if he doesn't like it?"

"Just remember the rule: If he doesn't like it…"

"He can go to hell," Jane finished, laughing.

We left the bathroom and started walking towards Seth. I walked in front of Jane so he could not get a clear view of her until I moved.

"Hey Nessie! That bathing suit is really nice," Seth complimented.

"Thanks," I replied then moved to sit down, putting Jane in clear view of Seth.

Jane kept her head down a little, not looking at Seth, while he could not stop looking at her! His mouth dropped a little, and he kept looking at Jane.

"Okay stop!" Jane suddenly yelled.

"Stop?" Seth asked, confusingly.

"Stop critiquing me in your head! Do you want me to fry it?" Jane snapped.

"I wasn't critiquing you," Seth replied.

"You weren't?"

"I'm sorry if you thought that. I was just staring because you-you look very beautiful Jane. You should wear green more often," Seth said, smiling at Jane.

Jane blushed, (Seriously, how can she blush so much? She is a vampire.) mumbled a quick thanks, and then sat down in her seat, not looking at Seth.

Or at least, when he wasn't looking.

* * *

After the plane landed, the three of us got off and ran to the house. It was incredibly warm and I am so happy I had a bathing suit on.

The door was opened and we burst in. Seth and I yelled out for the family, while Jane looked around. Seth and I kept yelling, and yelling.

But there was no reply. Again.

"Renesmee, here is a letter that was on the table for you," Jane told me, then handed the envelope to me.

"Oh c'mon this is bullshit! I don't want to go on a wild goose chase!" Seth yelled angrily.

I smiled at him, then opened the letter.

"All it says is turn around," I said, then I turned around. Only to get thrown to the ground.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you would figure it out! Do I make the best clues or what?" A voice from above me yelled happily.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: WOOT! I have now officially finished 10 chapters in New Beginnings! Thank you to everyone who has been patient and kept reading it! Very much appreciated :] **

**Now, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! WHAT HAPPENED WITH JACOB? Dun dun dun….**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (I find these things so repetitive)**

**New Beginnings**

_**Nessie**_

I opened my eyes to see a dark haired girl staring down at me, smiling.

"AUNTIE ALICE!" I squealed in delight, then hugged her. "I've missed you so much! I am so sorry about what happened."

"It's okay Nessie, I understand. We all do," She told me.

I smiled at her and we stood up. Alice looked past me and she stopped smiling. I didn't need to turn around to know she was looking at Jane.

"Auntie, it's okay. Jane helped me get out of Volterra, and then she helped Seth and I get here. She is just trying to help," I told her.

"I'm not mad Nessie, just confused. Jane, I saw your future. I saw you leave the Volturi to help Nessie but after that, it's blank. Like when I try to see the wolves future," Alice said.

I started to laugh, but put a hand over my mouth. Jane lightly glared at me while Seth smiled.

"Alice, I imprinted with Jane," Seth said proudly.

"Is that even possible?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yes it is. In fact, it happened before," Jane replied.

"Auntie, Leah imprinted with Aro. That's how she is involved with the Volturi," I told her.

Alice was in disbelief. "Holy SHIT! Now I know why I can't see Aro or your futures. That's messed up!"

"Yes. Yes it is," I said, while Seth and Jane nodded their agreements.

"Well, now that we have that mystery cleared up, I must show you guys wear everything is. Over here is the kitchen, Seth and Nessie, you should only pay attention to that. Upstairs we have six bedrooms so you are going to have to double up. That's fine though. I'm sure Seth and Jane would like a room together! Did Nessie tell you this island is great for love making?" Auntie asked, laughing.

Jane looked horrified while Seth looked like he was going to pee himself laughing.

"Well, that's about it. Any questions?" Auntie asked.

Almost immediately, I asked, "What happened with Jake?"

Alice sighed. "Nessie, you might want to sit down."

I did as I was told, as did Seth and Jane.

Alice continued the story. "Jacob felt horrible about what happened with you and he felt even worse when we told him there was nothing he can do. Overcome with grief, Jake went to one of the cliffs and jumped off, not aiming for the water."

I was in shock. "He-Jake committed suicide because of me."

It was a statement more than a question, and I soon felt overwhelmed with the truth.

Seth started to cry a little. This was the first time hearing what happened with Jake except for the general story. Jane, not knowing what to do, scooted closer to him, and put her hand over Seth's very carefully.

Seth lightly smiled at Jane, and then started to cry even harder. He put his head on her shoulder. I saw Jane stiffen, but she didn't remove Seth.

I started to cry. I was the reason why Jake is dead. I was the reason why Billy doesn't have a son anymore. I cause Jake to commit suicide.

"Nessie…" Auntie Alice started to say but it just made my cry even harder.

_He came up with that nickname for me._

"Renesmee, I'm sorry but this is going to be incredibly rude but…he is SUCH a dumb mutt!" Auntie Alice finished laughing.

_Huh?_

"He tried to commit suicide, Nessie. He might've died if Carlisle didn't follow him, which thankfully, he did. The idiot also forgot about the wolves self healing trick. So thanks to his stupidity, Jacob is alive, Nessie!"

"W-what?" Was all I could say.

"Then why is everyone is saying he is dead?" Seth asked, just as confused as I was.

"Well, after that incident, he was still trying to kill himself. Carlisle needed to take him to a place where we all can keep a better eye on him, so Billy and Charlie agreed to start that rumour. We knew Leah would be spying too, so that ended up being a bonus," Alice explained.

"So where is he right now?" I asked.

"Emmett is watching him right now," Alice replied just as Emmett himself walked in.

"NESSIE!" Emmett yelled and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hi Uncle Emmett," I said laughing.

"It's good to see you kiddo. Seriously. I'm tired of babysitting that lost puppy!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett! Where is Jacob?" Alice asked.

"He said he was tired so I let him take a nap in his room," Emmett replied.

"And you didn't stay by the door, to hear if he was moving around in the room?" Alice asked angrily.

"No. Should I have been?" Emmett asked confusingly.

Alice growled in frustration and ran upstairs, us following behind. We burst through the door, only to find an empty bed and an open window. Quickly, I ran to the window to see Jacob walking towards the ocean. I sighed, thankful he is alive but then I noticed something.

He was carrying a huge rock.

Knowing exactly what Jake is doing, I ran out the door, screaming his name.

I got out to the beach just to see him plunge into the ocean. Quickly, I ripped off my shorts and ran to the water. I swam out to where Jake dived and then I went under as well.

The water was very clear, which made my job a hell of a lot easier on locating him. I dived deeper and reached Jake. His back was to me, so I pulled on his arm from behind him. Jake would not budge. I tried to project my thoughts into him.

_Jake, let go. You don't want to do this!_

He still would not move. We had to get out of the water fast or we will both drown!

As I was just about to project more thoughts to him, I was crushed with a wave of his emotions and memories.

_Me as a baby. Me smiling at him when he carried me. Me petting Jake when he is a wolf. Me in a frantic state when my body started maturing into a women. Me in my white dress on my seventh birthday. Me telling Jake I love him._

Suddenly, I knew Jake was dying. I started to panic, not knowing what to do. His grip on the rock was solid. Jake will not budge!

I watched his head slightly fall, showing his dying state and then I suddenly snapped out of my panicked state.

I bit his arm.

Jake released the rock in pain and I took the opportunity. I grabbed his loose arm, and swam to the surface.

After what seemed like an eternity, we broke the surface, gasping for breath. Jake was still recovering so I held onto him as I swam us to the beach. I looked up and saw my whole family on the beach now, including Mom and Dad. I have never been so happy to see them.

I laid Jake on his back when we reached the shoreline, while I laid down next to him, panting.

Grandpa Carlisle came running over to check up on us.

"Jacob is breathing," He said.

Suddenly, Jake woke up and pushed at Carlisle, catching him off-guard.

"Jacob, JACOB! Calm down!" Carlisle yelled at Jake, trying to calm him down.

"NO! NO! NO! I'm tired of this bullshit! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!" Jake screamed while thrashing around.

Quickly, I held onto Jake's arms but it wasn't helping. I needed a stronger grip.

Suddenly, I moved over Jake so I was laying on top of him. He was still moving around yelling.

"Jacob, Jake. JAKE!" I yelled at Jacob but he wouldn't calm down.

_JACOB BLACK! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! _

Jake stopped squirming, but his eyes were closed in frustration.

_Jake, open your eyes. You have a pretty girl lying on top of you and all you are doing is screaming about how you want to die. That's not exactly polite, is it?_

Jake scrunched his face in confusion, and then he opened his eyes.

"R-Renesmee?"

"Hello Jake," I replied.

Jake sat up, forcing me to sit up but I never left his lap. "Nessie…"

I put my hand on his cheek. _I am so sorry Jake. I should've listened to you. Everything that has happened is my fault. You would've never tried to kill yourself if I never ran off. You deserve a lot better than me._

I let my hand fall into my lap, and I looked down, not daring to look at Jake. I felt new wetness on my face, and I knew I was crying.

_I was right._

_He did deserve a lot better than me._

_Still, why am I crying?_

_Everything I said was true…_

I felt Jake put his hand under my chin, and tilted my head up. "Nessie," Jake whispered.

I started crying even harder then, and Jake took his thumbs to wipe them away.

"Nessie, I should be the one apologizing. I promised I would always be there to protect you and I failed. I should've done something…anything. Instead, I took all my energy trying to kill myself. It was selfish and pointless. I was an idiot," Jake said.

"GLAD YOU FINALLY NOTICED!" Auntie Alice yelled from behind us.

"SHUT UP ALICE!" Jake screamed back.

I giggled and put my hand on his hand that was cradling my face.

_I'm just glad you are all right._

Jake smiled. "I'm just glad you came back."

I smiled back, and gave him a huge hug. I didn't want to let go of him, ever again.

Sadly, we did break apart, but we stayed sitting, grinning like idiots. His face was so incredibly close and I could feel his warmth radiating from him.

I cupped his face.

_Promise me we will never be apart and that we will always be there for each other._

"I promise," Jake told me, and I started crying, but this time, it was happy tears.

Jake smiled at me, and then leaned forward. His face began to become even more close, our lips almost touching. Jake hesitated, and looked up at me.

_It's okay Jake. You can kiss me. _

He didn't need to be told twice, and then I felt Jake's lips on mine. They were warm and surprisingly soft. His kiss was not greedy, not pushy, but it was passionate. I felt his love for me radiating through that kiss.

As we broke apart, I heard Dad say, "You owe my ten bucks, Emmett. I told you they would kiss."

"I must call Stefan and Vladimir! They would never believe that the mutt isn't compensating anymore and actually made a move!" Auntie Alice said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP ALICE!" Jake yelled back.

"Aww, don't be mad, pup. I'm glad you finally kissed her. I was so right this time! This island is really made for love-"

"ALICE, SHUT UP!" Jake and Jane yelled at the same time.

_Yep, _I thought, _Everything is perfect._


End file.
